For audio power amplifiers, pop and click noises during power-up and power-down of systems is undesirable and irritating to users. For amplifiers using only a single power supply, the speaker is often biased at mid-rail. However, prior to powering up the system, the voltage on the output of the amplifier and on the speaker terminals is at 0V. This is further complicated with class-D amplifiers, for example, that use inductors, resistors, and capacitors to filter the switching frequency, as these components require charging up from an off state, e.g., 0V, as well. This problem extends to other electronic circuits and systems in addition to audio circuits, such as data transmittal systems for example.
Due to these and other problems and potential problems with the current state of the art, improved apparatus for controlling output to load elements and preventing or attenuating pops and clicks in electronic systems would be a useful and advantageous contribution to the art.